The need is well established for being able to sense the presence of chemical agents in many activities as for example, environmental pollution testing and warfare protection. A particular need has arisen for a low cost, small size, light-weight chemical sensor for use on a drone or remotely piloted vehicle for surveying areas of suspected contamination.